1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, more particularly to a power connector.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional power connector usually includes a plurality of power contacts and a housing receiving the power contacts. Each power contact has a mating portion electrically connecting with a complementary connector and a soldering portion connecting with a printed circuit board or a terminal device. Generally, the rear portions and the soldering portions are provided correspondingly. In other words, each mating portion connects with a respective soldering portion. However, when the conventional power connector is used in an environment needing high electric current, the power contacts of such conventional power connector are easier to be invalid, which in turn make troubles for users.
Hence, it is necessary to provide the power connector with high current to resolve problems mentioned above.